Differences in Time
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: My version bout what i think would have happened if Goku or KArrotto has he is known in this story had come with Nappa and Veggitta. Tien fans will like this has he is the main hero
1. Default Chapter Title

Differences in Time  
Author's note: I've seen some stories about what would have happened if Goku had come with Nappa and Veggitta. Well here's my version.  
________________________________________________________  
After years of training he had finally pulled it off he was a Super Sayain. He could hardly believe it, it had happened awhile back. He rembered he was training in his ship. When someone dared to blast it and take control of it. He rembered wanting to play a little game with his captives. So he had let them take him to their leader. Their female leader had found him attrative. She had kept him locked up the first night in her rooms. When she came she had tried to get his clothes off. When she found out he wasn't coorporating she had gotten mad.  
"You are nothing," she had hissed at him. "Nothing do you hear me? You will always be nothing. The only way you will ever be anything is if you stayed with me."  
"Yeah right," he smirked.  
That just made her madder so she yelled at him, taunted him, insulted him, and cursed him. The more she did the angerier he got, so he had transformed. Destroying her and her ship, luckily his ship was untouched so he had speed off through space. Now a year had passed since then and he was with the other three of the remaining Sayains. Nappa was the bodygaurd of Prince Veggitta there was also his brother there has well. When Freezia called Raddittus into his throne room, we had no idea what iit was for. Then he came annoucing that he was going to some backwater planet called earth. They laughed at the thought that mission should be easy.   
'After all,' thought Karrotto. 'None of us have even heard of earth, so therefor they couldn't have a veery good defense. He should complete his mission in a day or two possible more if he stops to enjoy its pleasures. Like he usually does on missions.'  
A few days later on planet earth__________________________________  
"Tien," shouted a voice.   
Tien walked out of the woods where he had been training and up to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.   
"What is it Lunch?"  
"Its almost time to go meet your friends at Roshi's. Don't forget to take our daughter."  
"I won't dear. FLYING NIMBUS!"  
A little yellow cloud appeared and Tien jumped on it and took off to search for his daughter. He found her a few yards from the house playing with her animal friends. He brought the cloud lower to the ground and lifted her onto his lap. She crooed with delight has the cloud blasted off to Master Roshi's island.   
When they arrived at the island everyone was there.  
"Krillien! Bulma! Master Roshi! We're here!"  
Everyone ran out to meet their friend.  
"Tien!" exclaimed Bulma walking out of the house followed by Krillien and Roshi. "Who's this?"  
"Oh this is my daughter Dejeuner (french for lunch)."  
"Daughter?" asked Bulma. "Did you and Lunch?"  
"Yeah we did," Tien said kinda embarrassed.  
"Hehehehhe you sly devil," kidded Krillien.  
"How old are you little girl?" asked Bulma.   
"Four," she said holding up three fingers.   
Tien set Dejeuner down, on the sand where Turtle came up to her. Dejeuner looked at Turtle, then she smiled at him and climbed on his back. They wadded into the water where she splashed her feet in the water. Then Tien and Krillien looked up.  
"What is it guys?" asked Bulma.  
"A strange and powerful force is headed our way," replied Tien. Krillien nodded in agreement.   
"Where do you think it is now?" she asked.  
"Right here," said a new voice.  
Everyone looked up in surprise.  
"Who are you?" demanded Tien.  
"My name is Raddittus."  
"What do you want?" demanded Bulma.  
"The destruction of this planet."  
"WHAT! YOU CAN'T!" exclaimed Bulma.  
"Can't I."  
"No," snapped Tien. "Because we won't let you."  
"Like you could stop me?"  
"Daddy!" shrieked Dejeuner has she ran up to Tien and wrapped her arms around his leg.   
"Hhhhhmmmmmmm," said Raddittus when he saw her. He then snatched her up. Causing her to shriek and everyone else to yell.   
"If you want your daughter back then come find me. After you kill five haundred people on this planet. Bye."  
"DADDY!"  
"Damnit," cursed Tien.   
"What are you going to do Tien?" asked Roshi.  
"Go after him."  
"You're to weak to defeat him," said a new voice.  
"Piccollo," snarled Tien. "What do you want?"  
"You want your female brat back and I want to take over the world myself."  
"So you want to team up for now. Is that what you're saying?"  
"Yes but then I'll kill you."  
"Yeah whatever lets get going."  
In a clearing________________________________________________  
Dejeuner was hiding behind a tree tears streaming down her face.   
'That guys a jerk,' she thought. 'He's mean he's a mean jerk.'  
Just then Raddittus pulled the tree off its roots and threw it behind him.  
Dejeuner squeked and ran into the woods or tried to. Because Raddittus grabbed her, making her start bawling.  
"Shut up brat," he snarled throwing her into his pod. Then he went off to find some food. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Differences in Time 2  
Tien and Raddittus pulled up to the clearing to where Raddittus had taken Dejeuner. They landed looking for Raddittus and Dejeuner.  
"Dejeuner!" shouted Tien. "Dejeuner where are you!"  
"Are you looking for the female brat?" asked Raddittus behind them.  
Both men or rather one man and one Namek turned around and got into a fighting postion.   
"Where is my daughter?" snarled Tien.  
"The brat? In my pod of course her whinning was irrating me to no end."  
"Then I suggest you don't have children," smirked Piccollo.   
"Did you come here to insult me or for some other reason?"  
"We came for other reasons. He came for the girl, I came because I plan on taking over this planet myself."  
"Yeah right (laughs harshly) like you could do that."  
"Come on lets get this over with," snarled Tien.   
"Are you that eager to die?" smirked Raddittus.  
"No I'm just eager to get my daughter back. Now lets get this over with."  
"Fine with me attack if you can."  
With that Tien and Piccollo attacked him. Tien went first while Piccollo waited for Tien to fall back so he could attack. Then Tien would wait for Piccollo to fall back so he could attack then vice versea. This went on for awhile no one was winning. So Tien and Piccollo decided to team up against him. Tien grabbed him from behind and held him so Piccollo could attack. But Raddittus threw him over his shoulder aiming his hand at him to fire a ki blast at him. Suddenly there is a faint sneeze and *BAM* the pod breaks and there is little Dejeuner glarring at him.  
"Leave pappa alone you big bully," she said.  
"What the hell? How could a female human child have this much power?! And how'd her hair change I thought it was Blue and her hair changed to it's not blue anymore! WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?!"  
Then Dejeuner slammed her head into Raddittus's chest and landed at his feet. She sneezed again and her hair went back to normal.  
She looked around, "Oh where am I?" she asked sweetly then grabbed her ear and starrted sucking her thumb. Raddittus stared at her in shock before kicking her in the side. Causing a wail to come from her.  
Tien jumped up and grabbed Raddittus from behind.   
"Hey Piccollo if ya have a powerful attack nows the time to use it."  
"Hold onto him Tien I have to charge up."  
"Let me go you fool," shouted Raddittus panicking. "We will both be killed. Release me now before its to late!"  
"Son Tien don't let him go."  
"I won't just hurry up before I lose my grip."  
"A few more minutes."  
"NO YOU FOOL LET ME GO BEFORE WE BOTH DIE!" shouted Raddittus.  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" yelled Piccollo.  
"NO YOU FOOL!" roared Raddittus has the blast went through both him and Tien.  
When they had both collapsed on the ground. Bulma, Krillien, Roshi, Chozu, Chichi, and Yamcha had arrived.   
"Oh dear Lunch is going to be unhappy about this," gasped Chichi.   
"What are we going to do?" asked Yamcha.  
"Use the DragonBalls to bring him back of course," said Chichi calmly.  
"DragonBalls?" questioned Raddittus.  
"Well since you're gonna die I guess we should tell you one thing," smirked Chichi glaring at him haughtily. "You see on earth we have seven balls now these balls are not ordinary. You see if you gather all seven and manage to summon them the dragon will arise and grant you one wish. Has long has it is within his power. So you see all we have to so is gather them up in a year and bring our friend back to life. But luck us you won't be alive to tell anyone about it."  
"That's what you think woman."  
"Oh?"  
"You see this eyepiece it is also a communactor. So my four companions just heard everything. They should be here in. Oh say a year maybe more maybe less."  
"Its a pity that you won't be here to greet them," Chichi said blasting him in the head."  
"What now guys," panicked Krillien.  
"Simple we train," said Chichi.  
"Excuse me," said Piccollo. "But who said anything bout you training?"   
"And why can't I train?"  
"Cuse you're a female."  
"Is that a probelm for you?"  
"Yes."  
"Fine I'm gone," Chichi said bringing two fingers to her forehead and disappearing.  
Then Tien's body vanished.  
"What the?!" said Yamacha.  
"Kami must want him for special training," remarked Piccollo. "In the mean time (picks up Dejeuner) I'm going to be traing his brat."  
"Wait!" snapps Bulma. "Let me get this straight you are willing to train Tien's daughter yet you don't want Chichi to fight with you?"  
"She's a grown woman and a waste of time. We don't need her help."  
"Yeah right," muttered Bulma. "When those Sayains get here you'll need all the help you can get."  
"That's why I'm training this brat. She has potenital Chichi doesn't."  
"Oh really?" snapped Bulma.   
While they argued Krillien removed the scouter from Raddittus's ear.   
"Hey Bulma," he said.   
"What?!" she snapped.  
"Can you fix this scouter?"   
Bulma sighed and snatched it out of Krillien's hand and exaimes it.  
"Yeah I should. Now."  
But when she turned back to her yelling at Piccollo he had left taking Dejeuner with him.  
Meanwhile on another planet out in space__________________________  
"Well boys should we take up his offer?" asked Veggitta.  
"Why not we could use some action now," smirked Karrotto.  
"What do we plan on wishing for?"  
"Why not immortalty?" smirked Veggitta.  
"Sounds like fun," chuckled Karrotto.  
"Wait aren't we going to wish Raddittus back?"  
"Yeah right he failed."  
"Enough boys lets get going we must hurry and make the wish before the foolish humans make their wish. After all we have to find out where they are. Who knows maybe the woman that told Raddittus will know. Lets go."  
Then the Sayains all went off to their seperate pods and they blasted off.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Differences in Time 3  
Author's note: Okay this starts to get G/C and T/L.  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been a year since Tien had died and the Sayains were within the earth's atomsophere. Karrotto stepped out into the warm noon air. followed by the other two not long after that. Meanwhile the Z crew cept Tien who was still dead had gathered at the spot were Raddittus and Tien had died. They felt the power levels of extermly high power levels then they felt an enourmous ki blast.  
"He couldn't have," gasped Dejeuner softly before looking at Piccollo with wide eyes. "Could they Mr. Piccollo?"  
Piccollo looked down at his young pupil tring to ignore her sad puppy eyes. But when you have a little six year old girl staring at you with sad puppy eyes (three no less) it was very hard not to ignore the girl.   
"Yes they could Dejeuner," he said sighing softly. "Because they are Sayains and don't care for others but themselves. Now lets go stop them before they cause anymore damage."  
With that he took off the Z warriors not far behind.  
_________________________________________________________  
Karrotto looked down at the city with no experession. He felt funny but didn't know why he had done far worse to cities much larger then this. He looked up has his scouter picked up some high power levels.  
"We have company," he said smirking.  
"Oh," said Veggitta raising an eyebrow. "It seems you are correct Karrotto." He said after checking his own scouter. "We should probably find out where the woman is that told Raddittus about these DragonBalls and gather them then kill her and the rest of the planet."  
Just then the z warriors landed and stood in front of them.   
"Well boys," said Veggitta smirking. "Looks like they want to play. Well Nappa take them first."  
"Sure thing Veggitta."  
Then Nappa stepped forward and powered up. He charged at Yamcha first. Who lasted no more then half a minute against him. He then went after Piccollo. When Piccollo saw him coming he braced himself for impact. The moment it came both warriors went flying into a mountain. Piccollo blasted Nappa out of the mountain and into the open. Piccollo surged forward straight at Nappa. Nappa stuck up an arm to block Piccollo's outstretched arm. When they made contact Nappa twisted his arm grabbing the namek's arm before throwing him behind his body. Then he turned his attention to Dejeuner.  
"Well well looky here its a little girl," he smirked. "What ya gonna do to me little girl bat your eyebrows at me to death (roars with laughter)."  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww," she said wrinkling her nose. "You smell like a zoo and your breathe stinks. I can tell all the way over here ya don't bathe or brush your teeth. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww."  
"What! You little brat!"  
Then Nappa started to power up to send a ki blast at her.  
"NO DON'T!" shouted Krillien and Chozu.  
But Nappa ignored them and has the z warriors charged forward. The blast hit the spot were Dejeuner was standing. When the smoke cleared there stood a slender figure. She was in a tight fitting black bodysuit and strange armor.She held the blast in her outstrechted hand. She rose her her arm above her head. It was then that everyone got a good look at her. Her black hair was up in a ponytail. Her black eyes were calm and compased has always. But one thing that caught there attention was the sword on her back, it was familar. Then they reconzed it, the sword was the sword for the royal family of the Chiyackle.  
Karrotto stared at the woman that had stopped Nappa's blast.  
"Chichi," snapped the Namek. "I told you not to get involved."  
"This is my home planet Piccollo. This involves me more then it does you."  
"What does that mean?"  
"It means you're not from here Piccollo."  
"What?!"  
"I'll explain it when you'll older." Then she turned her attention back to Nappa. "What the hell are you doing on our planet?"  
Karrotto stared at her in awe, she was beautiful. The battlesuit she wore clung to ner body. Showing off her muscles and curves. It was then that the blast in her palm disapeared. Strong has well it would seem. He was careful to shield his mind from his compaions, so they wouldn't know the things goin through his mind. Has he stared at her body, lithe body. Amazingly enough his mind had been plauged with dreams about her, ever since he had heard his voice. Fantasies began swarmming through his mind about her. He suddenly snapped to attention when he realised that she had powered up to fight Nappa. But Nappa had crouched onto the ground and planted the Sabia men. When they sprouted up Chichi narrowed her eyes and then turned to her companions.  
"Stay out of this," the woman said to the others. Then she got into a fighting stance to fight the planet monsters. She powered up and blasted the planet monsters away. Nappa glared at the young woman in anger.  
"WOMAN DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW MUCH THOSE THINGS COSTS!" he roared.  
"Nope and do I care?"  
"WHY YOU!"  
"Look are you just gonna stand there all day like a bump on log. Or ya gonna do somehting constuctive. Like oh I don't know attack me."  
"With pleasure."  
"Come on them."  
That said Chichi dissapeared only to reappear in the air at Nappa's face and slug him. Nappa plumted back into the cliff face, , he then charged at her. Chichi bent her body so that his arm whizzed over her. She grabbed the arm and rose her leg upward aiming for the stomach but missed. He howled rolling onto his side. Waiting for the pain to leave. Chichi chuckled and moved to his side before lifting up her leg and slamming it into his side.   
Meanwhile somewhere else___________________________________  
Tien appeared in front of Bulma, Roshi, and Lunch.  
"Tien," said Roshi. "Ya need to go help your friends even though someone's giving one of those Sayains a real run for his money."  
Tien nodded gave Lunch a quick kiss before blasting off to join his friends. When he arrived in the clearing he saw Chichi and a really big Sayain fighting. He could tell that Chichi had the upper hand for the moment but that could change. So he got ready to break in incase he was needed. No sooner had he thought that then Nappa threw Chichi into a mountain. Causing her body to crumple into a heap on the ground. He walked over to her body and lifted it up above his head. Tien prepared to charge in when he saw a flash of light blur past him. Then he saw one of the Sayains, well Tien really wasn't sure now. Because even though he had on Sayain armor his hair and eyes were no longer black. His eyes had changed into green while his hair gold. He slammed his fist into Nappa's stomach so that the larger Sayain dropped her body into the other's waiting arms.  
"Karrotto!" shouted the smaller Sayain. "What the hell are you doing?!"  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Differences in Time 4  
"Karrott?!" shouted the smaller Sayain. "What the hell are you doing."  
"Protecting my bonded mate."  
"WHAT!?" shouted Nappa. "MATE!"  
"That is not the only thing I meant," snarled the short one.  
"What are you talking about my prince?"  
"You made a change."  
"Huh oh yeah that."  
"What do you mean oh yeah that?"  
"I've been able to do this for awhile."  
"When did you plan on telling me?"  
"If you ever asked."  
It was then that Karrotto relized that Nappa was getting angery as the minutes went by.  
"Don't even think anout touching my mate," he snarled low in his throat. "Cause if you do I will be forced to kill you."  
'What the hell is going on here?' thought Tien.  
But just then Nappa gave up on Chichi and set his eyes on Dejeuner instead. He charged at her has Tien powered up to save her. Piccollo got into her path and took the blast instead. Dejeuner just stood there gulping back sobs has her mentor lay there dead. Nappa was pointing at her laughing when a dust of wind blow some dust under her nose causing her to sneeze. Her hair changed colors and so did her eyes.  
"You big jerk I'm gonna get ya for this."  
"Ya right kid."  
Then Dejeuner powered up and fired a bunch of ki blasts at him. The cloud of smoke cause her to sneeze again. So her hair went back to normal. Karrotto looked at Chichi's body which he held in his arms. He gentlely took her to the feet of Yamcha and Krillien.  
"Keep her safe or I'll kill you got it?"  
"Um yeah," sttuttred Yamcha.  
"Good."  
Then he went to save the life of the little girl. After all just standing there doing nothing while your mate's friends were been killed. Was not the greatest way to get her into bed with you.  
So even though right now all he wanted to do was take Chichi away from here and wait for her to awaken before taking her has his own. He couldn't if he was going to be with her he'd have to start taking care of her friends it would just make things less complicated in the long run.  
"Stop right there Nappa!"   
"Karrotto what the hell has gotten into you?!" shouted Nappa.  
"Leave these people alone."  
"I thought you only cared for the wretched female."  
"Well lets just say that allowing her friends to die is not the best way to start off."  
Then he leaped forward and slammed his fist into Nappa's jaw. Then he twisted his leg around and slammed it into his back breaking it. He then blasted him to the next dimension.  
"Karrotto you must die for this traitorous act."  
"I don't think so your highness."  
"Oh no very well lets fight."   
Veggitta wasn't sure what angered him more the fact that Karrotto had gone Super Sayain, the fact that his mate was human, that Karrotto had choosen her over his allegiance to him, or that he had not told Veggitta that he could go Super Sayain. Either one was plenty to make him angery he would kill Karrotto for this. So the battle began, Karrotto fighting to protect it while his prince fought to destroy it.   
Karrotto charged first fist outstraighted. Veggitta easily blocked it. For awhile all you could see was flickers of light from where the teo combatains meet. If one looked closer they could make out thrusts and kicks begining thrown at one another. Also that Karrotto seemed to be giving more of the beating but not much. Finally Veggitta's semi concissus bosy dropped to the ground. He slowly dragged himself to his pod has Karrotto landed only to collapse from his injuries and exhaustion. When Veggitta got inside his pod Krillien walked over to him to finish him off.   
"No don't!" Tien said. "There is no honor in killing someone to weak to even try and block an attack. Let him go. Besides we have to get Chichi and our new friend some help."  
"Are you sure bout that?" asked Yamcha.  
"Very besides you heard him. He won't get a thing from Chichi if he kills us or one of his friends does."  
"True so lets go."  
With that Tien picked up Karrotto while Yamcha picked up Chichi and they headed to Capsule Corps.  
Later that day_______________________________________________Karrotto blinked has the figure above him came into focus.   
"Well," she said. "Its good to see that you're awake."  
"Chichi?" he muttered.  
"I am Chichi. How did you know my name?"  
"I just did," he said tring to get up.  
"No no don't get up you'll start bleeding again and we don't need that. I just managed to stop the bleeding a half an hour ago."  
"Are you alright Chi?"  
Chichi looked at him for a minute shocked. This man had come to kill her home. Yet here he was asking about her? "Why do you want to know?"  
"You are my mate."  
"Oh that's why you helped my friends?"  
"It is the reason and the only I don't care for them just your safety. Tell me we can work on this."  
Chichi looked at him before sitting next to him on the exaiming table.  
"Perhaps Karrotto." She whispered touching his face. Then his arm went around her waist and pulled her down onto him and kissed her.  
end of this chapter 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Differences in Time 5: Karrotto and Chichi pt 1  
Author'note: don't worry I'll put up one for Tien and Lunch later.  
___________________________________________________  
It had been a week and they were waiting for Bulma to figure out a way to create new Dragonballs. Karrotto had been living with Chichi since that day. Even though they had done anything yet. They shared a bed but Karrotto had yet managed to complete the bond that had formed when they had meet. He sat in a chair watching her has she fixed them dinner. When she placed something in front of him. He caught a wiff of her scent. It had gotten sweeter since yesterday. His people could tell alot by a person's scent, since it was sweeter that meant she was ready. Hopefully tonight they's complete the bond that had formed.   
He then looked out the window from the corner of his eye and saw it was full. He smirked to himself, tonight they would complete the bond and perhaps a brat would result in it.  
"Are you tired?" he asked after they had finished.  
"Not really why?"  
"Um nothing really just asking."  
"Oh alright then I'm going to take a shower then."  
Karrotto watched her go upstairs before entering their bedroom to shower. He listened to the shower turning on has he stood to get a glass of water. He quickly drank it down only to get another this time with ice has he was starting to feel very hot. He put the glass in the sink before going to the refrigerator he looked inside just cause he wanted a sports drink when he saw something. It was a bottle of wine, Chichi used it in some of the meals she cooked. He then looked in the cupboard and found some glasses that would work. Then he made his way upstairs to their bedroom.  
He entered the room and shut the door behind him locking it. He placed the wine bottle and wine glasses on the nightstand. Then removed his gi but left his pants on. He opened the door to the bathroom slowly so has not to make any sound and watched her for awhile. The jets of water hit her small, curvy, muscular body, when she reached to turn the water off he quietly left the room and sat on the bed. When she came ino the room she had a towel rapped around her body. His mouth fell open and he stared at her.   
"Hm is something wrong Karrotto?" she asked looking at him while holding the towel to her body.   
"Huh?' he asked looking up.   
"Is something wrong?"  
"Oh no nothings wrong."  
"Are you sure?" she asked moving closer to him.  
He looked up a her body has she hoovered over him her scent hit him like a blow. He suddenly knelt on the bed wrapping an arm around her body, bringing her closer. He started to kiss her shoulder earning a soft gasp of surprise from her. He smiled and wrapped his other arm around to her back to rip the towel off her body. He then started nibbling on her neck laying her down on the bed. He handed her a glass of wine taking one himself and pulled her body close to his. Kissing her on the lips.  
"Whats gotten into you Karrotto?" she whispered softly.  
"You," came her answer.   
He then took back the wine glasses and tossed them on the floor, where they shattered. He then pulled her closer to him and lay her on her back, entering her smoothly.  
Later that night_____________________________________________  
Karrotto lay on his side looking at Chichi's back, stroking her back slowly. Watching her while she slept peacefully they worn eachother out. But Karrotto wanted to watch her peaceful form. Eventually he finally fell asleep next to his mate he was right they has created a child tonight.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Differences in Time 5 Tien and Lunch pt 2  
Author's note: The Tien and Lunch part.  
_________________________________________________________  
Tien and Dejeuner were walking inside after training. Lunch had been busy making dinner for them. Tien was deep in thought about the Sayain living with Chichi. Even though she could take care of herself he still didn't trust him much. Even though he seemed civil around her, which wasn't surprising given her temper. But he thought it was more then that, much more infact.  
"Dad?" asked Dejeuner. "What are you thinkin about?"  
"Nothin Dej," he replied.   
"Oh really," she said. "I bet your thinkin bout Mr.Karrotto livin with Miss.Chichi again ain't ya?"  
"Why are you thinking about that again dear?" asked Lunch placing some food on the table. "It's obviosus they're in love."  
"Sayains don't love Lunch."  
"Oh and how do you know?"  
"I-I just do."  
"Oh huh. I thought so. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she became pregant off of him."  
"WHAT!? Lunch what ever gave you that idea?"  
"Simple they get along great. Besides you were the one that said you saw them kissing in the infirmatory. Did you not?"  
"Well thats besides the point.."  
"Oh really and what is the point?"  
"He's a Sayain he came here to destroy earth. I don't see why she agreed to let him stay with her."  
"Simple they're in love, need I say more? Much like us or has that changed?"  
"No it hasn't and it never will."  
"Good."  
That night after dinner________________________________________  
Lunch was sitting in their room brushing her hairwhen Tien walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing his usual baggy pants. Lunch looked at him from her mirror.  
"Your still upset about it aren't you?"  
"Why do you always bring it up?"  
"When will you stop worrying about this. Chichi can take care of herself you know."  
"Not against him I mean he's no ordinary Sayain."  
"Your right he's not. He's so polite around us women." Lunch said giggling getting up and wrapping her arms around his neck. They leaned toward eachother and kissed eachother slowly gently. Then Tien fell backward onto the bed bringing Lunch with him to rest onto of him. They then proccessed to take eachother's clothes off.  
Later that night_____________________________________________  
Tien lay his head was resting against his arm. While the other was drapped across Lunch. Who was fast asleep on his body her head resting on his chest. Tonight they had made love tonight they had strengthened their relationship with one another. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

Differences in Time 6  
Everyone meet at Capsule Corp for two reasons actually one Bulma had finished creating the Dragonballs and two Chichi had a surprise for everyone. When everyone got there they knew of the Dragonballs they also new that Bulma had created them so that you could make three wishes but you needed a password to raise the dragon (um just pretend that Karrotto, Veggitta, and Nappa had already destroyed Nameik). But Chichi said it could wait until after everyone was back. After everyone came back Chichi whispered something in Bulma's ear.  
"WHAT!? Bulma yelled. "Oh my god!" Then she burst out laughing and was rolling on the floor laughing.   
"What?" asked Tien.  
"I'm pregant......." Chichi whispered.  
Everyone was silent, they looked at eachother still trying to let this sink through.  
"Aunty Chichi's pregant," Dejeuner said looking at everyone. "Cool!"  
Then Yamcha whirled on Karrotto.  
"What the hell did you do to her?" he roared.  
"I didn't do anything to her."  
"Then how could she be pregant?"  
"How do you think dipwad?!"  
"Listen if you touch her again..........."  
"You'll do nothing." Came Chichi's voice.  
Everyone turned to look at her.  
"Chichi why are you stickin up for him?!" demanded Krillien.  
"Yeah didn't he?" started Tien.  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Karrotto. "I would never do that! I might be sayain but that doesn't mean I don't have anything better to do with my time then rape females. Nappa on the other hand......................"  
Just then Bulma's father came in.  
"Um does anyone no someone by the name of Karrotto?" he asked.  
"That is I."  
"Um someone wants to talk to you on the view screen."  
Everyone followed Karrotto into the room where the view screen was on the screen was a guy(?) with light green skin and dark green hair.  
"Hello Karrotto," he said with a slight smile.  
"Zarbon," he snarled.  
"Well Karrotto we where surprised when Veggitta returned without you. We were even more surprised when we discovered you were alive and well on this little backwater planet. Don't worry we'll be there soon in say a year or so." Then he noticed Chichi. "Oh and who's this?"  
"Stay away from her." snarled Karrotto.  
"We'll see Karrotto we'll see when we get there."  
Then the screen went blank and the zcrew and Karrotto were looking at eachother. They only had a year left to train. Thus marks the begining of a new saga. 


End file.
